The Beginning (Rin X OC)
by xWingedPhantom
Summary: Edited. Rin X OC First fanfic I wrote. Exact date: 27 Oct 2010 Will continue on with the story slowly but surely. R&R thanks!
1. First, Beginning

I have to be stronger! I can't be another weakling! I have to be a strong fighter!

Toshima. A terrible place to be. No rules, no law. Death and pain surrounds the once booming city of Japan. It is a place that will even make a grown man shiver. Her name is Hanakori. She is the only child of her parents. She was born with asthma and a weak body. It was normal for her to cough up blood every few days. Her father had been abusing her since she was five. She moves in with her mother when she was twelve. Her mother died two years later and she had to move in with her father again. She didn't want to so she ran away. To the only place where people couldn't find her. Toshima.

She wore a long navy blue jean with a long sleeve black shirt and another black t shirt over it. She grabbed the closes weapon she can find, a knife, and left home. She knew she was unprepared. She knew she would not be able to stay alive for long with her skill but she had no other choice. For her, death seems like a better choice than being abuse once again. At least in Toshima, there is a chance, a slight chance that she could survive.

As she enters Toshima, she realized why nobody would want to go there. Bodies were all over the place. All died in different ways. As she slowly walks pass 2 rotting bodies, she heard footsteps, echoing footsteps like those you hear in a horror movie. She turned around and saw a long black haired guy with popping veins. He was walking towards her, exactly like a horror movie. "Little girl" he said with a voice that will make anyone shiver "I won't hurt you if you give me all you tags."

She was afraid. Not only did she not know what he was talking about but he is scaring her with a inhuman face, an inhuman movement. That man is no longer what people would consider human. "Not giving your tags?" he said with that same terrifying voice before laughing out loud.

That guy came rushing forward with a dagger in one hand. Eye of murderous blood shot veins. Hanakori acted as quickly as she could and tried to block the attack by holding her knife out but missed. The blade cut her shoulders and red blood spilled over her black shirt. She cried out in pain but did not stop to turn away and run.

That man chased after her. As he was closed enough, he swung his knife at her. Hanakori knew this would be the end. She closed her eyes and waited for eternal sleep.

She found it strange that after a few second, she is still alive. She turned around and saw a boy. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were mostly checked red with long black sleeves and a pouch around his waist. He had a small body, almost like a girls and was exceptionally flexible. He was blocking the man's blade. He had just saved her life.

The boy jumps on the man's shoulder and uses his dagger to stab his throat. That man fell on his face. Dead.

"Hey!" he said with an adorable voice. As he stands beside Hanakori she realized he was a little taller than her. He continued "Are you trying to get yourself killed or something? You can't even fight and your here in Toshima?"

Hanakori smiled "I'm not planning on living for very long but thank you for letting me to live for a few more hours." she looked at the dead man.

"He's dead man whether I kill him or not. Relying on Rain so much that he will soon have an overdose." he said as he look at the direction she was looking towards. "You're not competing in Igra?"

"Igra? No. I don't even know what that is." Hanakori started to walk away and he followed.

"Igra in the reason why any of us would be in Toshima. It is a game. We must fight others and steal tags. On every tags there in a card number. We will get a chance to fight the Ilre if we get a Royal Flush. Ilre is the leader of Toshima. And if we win him, we get to be the leader if Toshima."

"I guess the game is the reason this place is stained with red blood. A violence game." Hanakori said as she looks around.

"Yes it sure is." The boy said. Just as he said that, Hanakori felt liquid rushing up her throat. She placed her hand on the closes building around her and started to choke on her own blood. Not now! She thought.

"Hey are you okay? You injured or something?" he asked.

She uses back of her sleeves to wipe her mouth. Then, she sat down and put her head between her legs. "I'm fine." she said.

"Looks like you're not very healthy." he said. "Well... it is boring traveling around Toshima alone. Why don't I follow you?"

Hanakori lifted her head and looked at him. "Just because I'm weaker than others doesn't mean I need special help. The reason I came to Toshima was to become stronger. I don't know if I could do that with someone doing all the fighting for me."

The boy laughed "Who said I'm going to help you do all the fighting? Besides, I'll train you. I can fight better then you think you know? Come on, companions will help us in becoming stronger and it'll be lots of fun" he said with a smile while holding his hands out for her.

Hanakori looked at him, wondering if she should trust a boy she just met. Something about him made her slowly reach out to grab his hands. "I'm Hanakori" she said. He pulled her up and replied "Call me Rin".


	2. Second, Chioce

"Rin is it?" She asked "Where are we headed to?"

Rin, who was walking in front of her, turn around to answer her with a smile "Sign you up for Igra of course! You said you don't want to reply on me right? Once you join, you'll have to fight."

Hanakori could not help but to smile at his cheeriness. Who would have expect that in such a deep, dark world of horror and bloodshed there would be a little bright light. Someone who would smile and laugh at anything.

They soon reach a castle with tall metal gate. It must have been an important building before Toshima was formed. What a grand and out of place building in the middle of the rundown industrial style Toshima.

"We're here!" Rin spoke as if he is inviting friends into his house "Look, here comes the attendant." He was right. A man in a suit and wearing a mask is slowly walking towards the gate which is in the process of opening.

"Welcome, what business do you have here?" The man asked politely.

"She wants to join Igra." Rin said while pointing his thumb at Hanakori.

"Very well. Please enter." He spoke once again in the highly polite tone before inviting her in.

Hanakori walked slowly and hesitantly in. She turned around to look at Rin as the gates slowly close. "Don't worry. I'll be right here waiting for you." He said with a reassuring smile.

With that, she followed the man into the castle. Her mind however is thinking about something else. How come Rin would help her so willingly? Is he not another competitor of this competition? In that case, would she be his opponent then? Why would he want to save her life? Why would he keep an opponent in a game of life and death alive? All these questions run through her head as she was led by the man through various rooms with strange looking statues, long, grand staircases and finally, to a corridor where at the end of it, is a dark door in chains.

Perhaps the door itself is not truly darks but it is the darkness that emits from what lays beyond the door that made it look dark. An eerie feeling that she had only felt when she first entered Toshima. Only one word can describe that feeling, the feeling of Death in the air. Whatever it is that is beyond the door, she did not want to go anywhere near it.

"In here please." The attendant gesture her in to one of the rooms in the corridor. He closed the door once Hanakori entered the room. She could instantly feel the different from that room and the rest of the castle. For some strange reason, that room felt… normal. Not the looks of it for it is just as elegant as the rest of the castle but the feeling of it. There is no dark, eerie aura and there is not scent of death. It seems like this could very well be a room which exist outside of Toshima, where a game as dark and horrible as Igra does not exist.

"Well, what do we have here? It has been such a long time since I last saw a girl who wants to join Igra." A blond haired man sitting at an elegant chair with a table in said. "In fact, I think you will be the only female player in Toshima if you join."

Hanakori kept silent, she did not know what to say. It is not that the man had said anything strange. It is just that… something about the man made her afraid of him. He is scary, he is dangerous. Even though he looks like a refine man, something seems wrong. This is no ordinary human.

The man smiled "Take a sit while I explain the rules of Igra."

She did as she was told and took a sit on the chair in front of the table. It almost look as if it is a scene of a job interview. The only difference is that this is more life changing.

"First of all," he started "Igra is a game held in Toshima. The objective of the game is to collect dog tags which have cards carved on to them. Once you collect a Royal Flush you will get a chance to fight the Ilre, the ruler of Toshima. It is a fight to the death where you will be able to be the new Ilre if you were to win. That is the basic information of the game. During the game, you are not allowed to have any firearms, you are not allowed to use any cowardly surprise attacks and you are not allowed to give up Igra all together. You must have an eye witness to every battle. During the process of the game, you are to show at least one of your tags as proof of your participation. You are allowed to snatch someone's tags once their back touch the floor. Break any of the rules and the executioners will come after you. Your spare tags can be used to purchase necessities such as solids, water and medicine. After hearing this do you still wish to join Igra?"

"Yes." Hanakori answered almost immediately.

"Good." He said as he open the cardboard of the desk and pulled out a chain with 5 tags "I will hand you these tags to start you off with. You can start playing the game after you step out of this mansion." He handed her the tags.

"Thank you." She took the tags and walk towards the door.

"May I ask why you would want to join Toshima? If it is a girl like you finding a job would not be hard." The man ask as she was about to open the door.

It took her a few seconds to think before she could think of an answer. "I wish to fight for my own life and live with my own abilities." She replied before leaving.

That's right. She would now be able to live the life she had always wanted to. Live a life where she decided her own future.


End file.
